rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: Bright River Chronicles: Session 3
11:12:01: Now that they've planned what to do, there's still a problem with implementation. Specifically, how to acquire large amount of material, preferably without notice? 11:27:28: Hmm? DIdn't we just say we'd take over the country and use its treasury? 11:28:23: We need to have other avenues of resources, Spider, so that we have backups when Plan A failed. 11:30:04: "I believe there is a charm that allows you to impose your will on the wyld or any wyld pockets caught in creation. I am close to learning it and once I do, we can use it as a Plan B." 11:34:11: "And how would it help us, Lost?" 11:35:29: "I'd rather clear out the mess in this complex for the time being." 11:35:49: "The charm I am talking about, lets the user make just about anything from raw wyld. If it exists in creation then it can be made. Land, buildings, even people. Still this is some ways off." 11:36:36: "Even orichalcum?" 11:36:41: Peerless raises an eyebrow 11:38:00: "Even artifacts. Or so I think. I will have to try it to see if it works. At the bare minimum all of our gold requirements can be met with this charm. 11:39:43: "Also peerless your idea isn't a bad one. We will need money for bribes and other necessities if we are to take over the kingdom. So I too support Peerless's suggestion." 11:40:40: "Well, if you insist then." 11:47:10: The walk to the ruin is, frankly, rather uninspiring. Well, somewhat - the deeper the go, the more ruin present. and they are remarkably intact. Admittedly, it is likely there's nothing worth looting anymore, though those cut stones probably worth something. CONT 11:47:28: Well, they are not terribly practical to lug around, of course. CONT 11:50:09: Anyway, your group arrives at the front of the ruin - it looks like normal, Old Realm-styled mansion, and honestly, doesn't looks like proper dungeon and all. Maybe it is mauseloum dedicated to Solar Old-King? It's still bigger than most Dragonblooded villa, but who knows what kind of stuff they do in the Old Realm... 11:51:41: Namely, a cloaked figure is standing atop five corpses, arrow visibly present. He appears to check their.. belonging. What do you want to do? 11:50:26: ...right now, however. there's a more immediate matter to consider CONT 12:03:46: "Find anything interesting? 12:04:50: "..." 12:09:28: Dusk said cautiously. 12:09:07: Dusk: They don't have anything interesting, honestly, but their equipment, while not top-notch, are better than two-bits thugs. This is perhaps about the most the Guild willing to send, short of contracted DB Mercenary. 12:09:07: Dusk had just finished gathering the loot before hearing the voice and turned his head towards the source followed with his bow and a notched arrow. 12:09:20: "Who are you people?" 12:12:59: "Says the man boldly looting corpses..." 12:13:52: "Now Spider, let us be polite. We are just honest smugglers. We plan to loot the treasures of the dead to sell them for fun and profit." 12:15:59: Dusk observed the group for moment before lowering his bow with a huff. 12:16:22: "If you're not a Guild member, then we have no problem." 12:17:37: "May I ask what is your business here?" 12:20:07: "We have no connections to the Guild. OR at least I and Peerless don't." I say nodding at Peerless. "Still an introduction would be nice as we still don't know who you are or why you have killed those people." 12:27:32: "Peerless, huh....Eh, whatever," I say with a shrug and gestured to the bodies. "These guys? Guild members, they've been around here for awhile, looking for someone or something, so I killed them." 12:27:50: "Or at least hired by them." 12:29:58: Dusk looks back at the rest. 12:35:19: "Alright, you have peeped my curiosity. Who are you?" 12:38:25: Spider looks at the bodies, trying to surmise their causes of death. 12:40:39: Dusk blinks 12:41:16: "No, some struggled a bit. 12:40:13: "Well, your archery is quite impressive. One shot one kill?" 12:47:10: "Well, if you're waiting for your loot, back off and wait until I'm done, otherwise go away," I warn them. 12:46:41: "Ah, I see" 12:49:37: "Eh, I'm not interested in their loot, though their equipment could be interesting. Can't say much about the others though." 12:49:45: "I really doubt an Exalt like you can get something of worth from them." I say dryly, even as my eyes flash with essence. 12:52:45: Lost: Dusk' Essence looks like Exalted, it seems. In fact, it is rather similar to yours and your current companions... 12:54:36: "Stay where you....no, something's.....What are you?" 12:54:06: Dusk jerked and raised his bow and arrow again, aimed at their direction once more. 12:57:37: "We are exalts. I thought that would have been obvious. Like you are apparently. Our essence are too similar. Tell me, are you one of the sun chosen as well?" 13:00:59: lost blinks at that and facepalms. 13:00:32: "Is it?" I say suspiciously before adding. "But you guessed correctly, I'm a chosen of the sun." 13:02:50: "You are of the Night Cast aren't you? It seems like our benefactor works in strange ways. Still while undoubtedly you have plans to kill us all if we are a threat to you, please Don't." I say, igniting my cast mark. 13:03:46: Dusk blinks wordlessly 13:03:56: "All of us here are Solar Exalted, so even if we are not allies, you can take hearth that at the very least, we on't be betraying you to the Dragon Blooded." 13:06:31: Spider shrugs and starts walking. 13:06:38: "Alright, so you're not lying," I say, relaxing the string. "Forgive me for not trusting you," 13:07:02: Spider walks right past Dusk, hopping over a body and gesturing for everyone to follow. 13:06:35: "Well then, come along." 13:08:09: "Call me Dusk." 13:08:26: "It's a natural reaction for one to be wary of strangers...Dusk," 13:08:28: Peerless said 13:08:41: lost shrugs. "I apologize but we are on an important mission and as such can't stay and chat. However you are free to tag along with us if you wish." 13:09:23: Dusk nods 13:09:29: "We would have more benefits if Solars like us band together." 13:10:13: "There's safety in numbers, especially when you're hunted. I'll accompany you." 13:23:33: That said, there's a bunch of Old Realm script decorates the wall. They are, unfortunately, rather faded, and it's hard to make out what it means. 13:23:43: Spider: the script states the building is... some kind of governmental structure? Not precisely useful information, perhaps.. 13:23:24: Much like the ruin above, the inside is... well, rather underwhelming. It is a small room, and much like the above, rather clean. Of anything of note or valuable, in fact. There are precisely two exits from the room - the entrance, and somewhere to the next room. 13:23:56: Dusk: You can see there are already people entered the ruin - rather new, in fact. You guess there're something around 4-10 person, perhaps - it is rather hard to make out their track. 13:24:04: What do you want to do? 13:26:25: "There're people that entered the ruin recently," I tell the rest after noticing the signs. "There're a group of them, most likely Guild members." Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles